1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stator structure, and more particularly to a stator structure, which is able to greatly enhance the concentricity of the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing and greatly increase the precision of the assembling positions of the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing. In addition, during the assembling process, the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing of the stator structure are prevented from being deformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that various electronic information products (such as computers) have been more and more popularly used and widely applied in various fields. The demands lead to rapid development of the electronic information industries and technologies. Therefore, in the electronic information industries, there is a trend to enhance the execution/operation speed and increase access capacity. As a result, in high-speed operation, the components in the electronic information products often generate high heat to cause rise of temperature.
With a computer host taken as an example, the heat generated by the central processing unit (CPU) in the computer host is the greatest part of the heat generated by the computer host. The rise of the temperature of the CPU will lead to deterioration the execution performance. Moreover, in case that the temperature of the CPU rises to exceed a tolerable limit, the computer may crash or even burn down. In addition, in order to solve the problem of electromagnetic radiation, the computer host is generally enclosed in a computer case. As a result, the heat generated by the CPU and the other generation components can be hardly quickly dissipated. Therefore, it has become a critical issue how to quickly dissipate the heat generated by the CPU and the other generation components.
In general, a heat sink and a cooling fan are arranged on the CPU to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU. Multiple radiating fins are disposed on one side of the heat sink. The surface of the other side of the heat sink (free from any radiating fin) is in direct contact with the CPU, whereby the heat generated by the CPU can be conducted to the radiating fins and quickly dissipated by way of radiation and by means of the cooperative cooling fan, which drives airflow to forcedly dissipate the heat.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cooling fan 1 has a base seat 10. A hollow bearing cup 11 is disposed on the base seat 10 and protrudes therefrom. A bearing 12 is disposed in the bearing cup 11. The bearing 12 and the bearing cup 11 are tightly connected with each other by means of a copper ring 13, which is tightened between the bearing 12 and the bearing cup 11 by means of press fit to enhance the tightness between the bearing 12 and the bearing cup 11. In addition, a silicon steel sheet assembly 14 is disposed around the bearing cup 11. The silicon steel sheet assembly 14 is press-fitted around the bearing cup 11 by means of radial interference to enhance the tightness between the bearing cup 11 and the silicon steel sheet assembly 14. Therefore, in operation, the concentricity of the silicon steel sheet assembly 14 and the bearing 12 can be hardly controlled. Furthermore, during the assembling process, the precision of the assembling positions of the silicon steel sheet assembly 14 and the bearing 12 are lower. Also, the silicon steel sheet assembly 14 and the bearing cup 11 are assembled by means of radial interference. As a result, during the assembling process, the silicon steel sheet assembly 14 and the bearing 12 are apt to deform.
According to the above, the conventional cooling fan has the following shortcomings:    1. It is hard to control the concentricity of the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing.    2. The precision of the assembling positions of the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing are low.    3. During the assembling process, the silicon steel sheet assembly and the bearing are apt to deform.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a stator structure to eliminate the shortcomings of the conventional cooling fan.